Love again
by chaioverdose
Summary: Hayako knew the day would come when the Tenth would finally be with Kyoko, but she was never really prepared for it. Will she let her heart love again? Or can a certain idiot make her forget her troubles? 80fem!59
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Thought I'd attempt a multi-chapter fic for once. Truth be told, I am kinda scared since I'm not very good at writing. Hope this story will interest you! Also, thank you for all the reviews and comments on my previous fics! I don't get much time away from work, but I promise you I cherish every fave, follow, and review! (TT w TT)**

Hayako sat at the bar, contemplating the events of the day so far. She clutched (what was probably her fourth) whiskey glass, as she tried to repress her emotions and if luck was on her side - her memory too.

_"Hayako, you won't believe what just happened!" exclaimed the Tenth, with a look of utmost joy on his face. "Kyoko said yes!"_

_Hayako's eyes widened as her mind went blank and she was left speechless._

_With all the strength she could muster she gave a big smile, hugged the brown-haired boy, and offered her best wishes._

_After that, she promptly bowed and left the room within a matter of seconds. Thinking of no better place, she entered the bar- a place known to her for quite some years. She would always go with the rest of the famiglia on most occasions, but today; she just wanted to be alone._

Her head felt heavy and her heart was crushed. Her unrequited love of 5 years was destined to remain that way she guessed.

She felt a teardrop making its way down her cheek, but now she was way past the point of caring.

"Oh so you're here Hayako chan!" exclaimed a voice near the entrance.

Hayako knew that idiot's voice all too well. How wouldn't she? He has been following her around for more than 5 years now. Hayako didn't dignify the raven haired boy's call with a response. She began gulping down her drink in annoyance.

She could hear his footsteps coming closer.

"Easy there Haya chan! You'll get a hangover!" said Takeshi, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"…"

"Haya chan, are you okay? Haya chan..?"

Now Takeshi was really worried. She should've been burning his ears with profanities by now for her nickname, but she just sat there- looking down at her drink, ignoring him altogether.

"Haya chan, I am worried about you. You've been missing for a few hours now. And Tsuna had no clue where you were either! Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Sorry Yamamoto. I'll come back in a bit."  
" C'mon Haya chan, I think you've had enough" said the rain guardian- his usual smile now replaced by a look of serious concern.

As he tried leading the silverette up by her arm, she immediately brushed him off, glaring at him through teary eyes.

"Leave me the fuck ALONE you baseball freak!" she yelled.

Ignoring the attention that they had no attracted, Hayako ran out of the bar leaving a speechless Takeshi behind.

Running aimlessly, Hayako ended up at a park bench.

"Why? Why am I so pathetic? Why can't I get over this! I'm his right hand, his loyal aide, and most of all; I knew this day was coming! But still-"she lamented.

Before she realised, she started sobbing uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking. The dam keeping her feelings in tact had now burst and she didn't know what to do with herself anymore.

She felt so miserable that she didn't even notice the raven haired boy standing next to her, waiting for her to look up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hayako chan…"

The Storm guardian looked up after hearing the all-too-familiar voice call out her name.

She tried blinking back the tears, but still felt them rolling down her cheeks. She looked away immediately, frantically wiping her face.

"What do you want, Yamamoto?"

Takeshi stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds. For the second time that day she had called him by his name rather than the usual obscenities. Something was _really_ wrong here.

"Haya chan, what happened? Are you okay?" said the raven haired boy as he sat next to her, waiting for her to turn towards him. "Is this about Tsuna?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Hayako suddenly turned around at that question, her eyes wide in shock.

"O-o-of course not! I'm his right hand! That's all there is to it..." she stammered.

"Haya chan, you may think I'm an idiot. I may even be one. But I'm not blind."

Takeshi looked at her with a sad smile gracing his features. "There's no point in hiding it Haya chan. At least from me."

Hayako turned away and looked down at the flowers blooming nearby. A few moments passed by in silence.

"I see. Well, in that case, just so you know- I knew I never had a chance with Jyuudaime since the start. He's been in love with Kyoko for years now."

"So? Haven't you been in love with him for a few years yourself?" replied the Rain, the smile on his face now gone.

"Che. Listen- I don't know how you know all this, but let me tell you one thing- I am just not Jyuudaime's type. He deserves someone beautiful, feminine, kind, loving- I don't know; the girly kinds y'know? Someone like Kyoko is perfect for him- even _I_ can see that."

"And what makes you think you don't fit that description?" said Takeshi, putting his arm around the silverette.

She glared up at him, a deep blush forming on her face.

"Che. Don't say stuff you don't mean you dumbass."

"Hahaha, who says I didn't mean it? And anyway, you've stopped crying now, and that's enough for me right now" grinned the Rain guardian.

In an attempt to hide how flustered she was, the silverette suddenly got up and marched forward. "Look at what time it is! I have an insane amount of work to do for tomorrow! We don't have time to waste idiot! "

Takeshi sighed as he stood up shaking his head.

"Now that's more like it Haya-chan!" he yelled, looking up at her with a grin.

She shot him another annoyed look and picked up her pace.

As he caught up to her, she stopped for a brief moment. Still looking ahead, she said in a soft voice "Don't mention any of this at the mansion."

"Haha, I know that-"

Before he could finish, the silverette added, "And thanks a lot for today baseball freak."

He could've sworn he saw her smile a bit, but he couldn't be sure.

_Eh, wishful thinking I guess. But I hope someday you'll look at me too, Haya chan; especially with that beautiful smile of yours._

**Back at the mansion**

"Hayako chan, where were you? We were frantic with worry. It's not like you to not pick up your cell phone! Thank goodness Yamamoto found you! " said Tsuna, rushing towards his Storm guardian.

"I'm so sorry Jyuudaime! I know I shouldn't have done that! I-it's just that-" The silverette was stammering now, and she didn't have a clue what to say next.

Before she could finish the sentence, the raven haired boy stepped up "Actually, Tsuna, it's _my _fault."

The brunette looked at him, confusion clearly evident on his face.

"Wha? Yamamoto? How?"

"Actually, the thing is, I was so happy to hear about you and Kyoko that I thought maybe I'd better test my luck out too. So I tried asking this lovely lady out" said the raven, pointing at Hayako, "Haha, but I guess storming out on me was her way of turning me down huh?" he grinned, rubbing his neck nervously.

"What? Hayako, why did you walk out like that? I know you aren't good at controlling your emotions, but isn't this a bit of an overreaction? But anyway, whatever the case may be I'm just happy to see you safe and sound. Now hurry up you two- it's almost time for dinner"

As Takeshi turned around, he expected a furious Storm. But instead, he was greeted by a very wide-eyed silverette, speechless at the events that had just occurred.

"Haha, I know I'm going to get hell for this later" said the Rain, as walked towards his room, leaving a (now) very annoyed silverette behind.

**Author's note: I know this is starting to seem a bit random and a bit OOC but I can't help it. My imagination goes nuts when it comes to these two! Thank you so much for the faves and follows!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hayako was left in a flurry of emotions. But she knew one thing for sure- that baseball idiot was going to get his butt kicked until she got some answers.

As soon as dinner was over, Hayako grabbed Takeshi by the arm and led him over to one of the empty rooms.

As she close the door, the silverette turned to find a very confused but happy looking Rain guardian.

"Why are you grinning idiot?"

"Nothing. Just that I never imagined the day would come when I would be dragged into an empty room", the raven grinned with a wink.

"Wha-stop grinning stupid! Shut up and get your mind out of... well, wherever it is!" glared the Storm guardian, her face turning beet red.

"Anyway", she continued "more importantly- why the hell did you have to say _that_?"

"Say what?"

"That you liked me. And that I walked out in a fit after I found out."

"Well, what's so bad about it?"

"What do you mean _what's so bad?_! It's a lie, that's what!" yelled the silverette, "well, the first bit mostly is one anyway" , she added in a quiet tone.

"But for me, the first bit _is _the truth, Haya-chan."

Hayako paused for a second. Speechless at what to say next as the words registered in her head.

"B-b-but wait- you _like __**me**_?!" Hayako stuttered out in shock, as she stared at him wide eyed.

"Ahaha, well, yeah. More like _love _actually" the raven haired boy replied, rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward smile.

He quickly shifted his gaze towards the floor, as he shuffled his feet a bit.

There was a long pause as they stood there, both of them unsure how to carry on the conversation.

Finally, the Rain guardian spoke up as he once again shifted his gaze towards the Storm.

"Look Haya chan, I know this is moving all too fast for you, and frankly, I don't even expect any kind of answer from you. Well not right now anyway." The raven sighed briefly and continued, "That would just be stupid of me. All I need you to know is that these past few years- hell, I guess ever since I first met you- I fell in love with you."

A small smile appeared on the Rain's face as his eyes softened, and his mind seemed to drift off into past memories.

"As I got closer to you, I started realising how deeply I felt for you."

His face was now solemn. His eyes showed hurt, but his lips trembled- struggling to keep smiling.

Hayako's look of disbelief was now gradually turning into sadness. Upon hearing the Rain guardian's words, something in her chest felt tight. She wasted to say something, _anything- _to get that melancholic look off the boy's face. She wanted to comfort him, embrace him- but she was dumbfounded and glued to the spot.

Takeshi continued, "However, a few years back I realised that you had eyes for Tsuna alone. But yet, I could never forget about you, as hard as I tried." His lips had stopped trembling as they gave up on smiling altogether. His brow was furrowed and his eyes became glazed. "So all this while, I decided to stand by you wordlessly, to be a pillar of support. But today- _somehow_, I don't know; my feelings managed to get out in the open, even if it was through sheer chance."

The Rain's shoulders seemed to fall in defeat as he continued, "So please don't hate me, Haya chan. I don't think I'd be able to take it."

With those words, the raven haired boy walked out of the room, before his eyes did really well up.

Hayako was left speechless for the third time that day. And for a person of high intelligence such as herself, this annoyed her beyond belief. But what annoyed her most of all was that she didn't know _how_ to react. She didn't know what emotions were going through her, and this fact alone seemed to drive her crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, both, the Rain and the Storm were restless. Neither could sleep a wink as the scene replayed in their minds over and over again.

_Takeshi's room_

_I can't believe I finally said it! __**Why?**__ Why did I have to say it?! I know she must be freaking out now. But in my heart somewhere, I am kinda happy that at least she knows now._

_But what if she hates me? Could that happen? Maybe all these years that we've been together were special only to me. _

The raven's mind drifted off to the memory that he had recalled during his confession to Hayako.

* * *

It was a warm April evening, and the setting sun cast a warm glow on to the field, which was slowly being enveloped by sakura petals. Namimori High was almost empty. Save the Vongola Rain who had just gone to the changing room, and the silverette who waited for him outside the school gate.

Since the past week, the heir of an allied famiglia was trying his best to impress the Vongola's Storm. He tried buying her flowers, jewellery- he even offered a trip to Italy with him. But ultimately, the Storm refused to pay heed to him in the most diplomatic manner she could; but the young Italian insisted she go out with him. He was reaching the end of his patience- no woman ever said no to the Costello family. The man tried grabbing the silverette towards him by the wrist, but she resisted the best she could without hurting him.

Takeshi was just returning from baseball practise as he saw the scene before him. He vaguely recognised the dark haired Italian- maybe he had seen him at some Vongola party? But right now, he didn't really care to remember. The guy- whoever it was- was harassing Hayako, and the Rain wouldn't stand for that.

He ran towards the two and immediately grabbed the Italian stranger's wrist.

"I'd best not try to harass Haya-chan if I were you mister. She can really kick your ass into next week" said the baseball player with his characteristic grin.

"What the hell? Leave us alone jerk! Can't you see we're looking for some alone time here?"

"Really Haya chan? You can do better than this guy!" said the Rain, feigning surprise.

"Hey! I don't know who you are dude, but you'd better watch your mouth!"

"And you'd better watch your hands mister. We Vongolas don't look kindly upon sexual harassment y'know?" replied Takeshi, with a sinister look in his eyes.

As the Italian man's fist went flying towards Takeshi's face; the baseball player easily gripped the fist in one hand.

"I really don't want to fight mister. I'm a pretty peaceful guy most of the time" the Rain continued with an evil smile "But when it comes to Haya chan- well let's just say" the raven punched the Italian's abdomen and continued, "-_I'll be sure to make you pay_."

Soon, the two got into a fist fight of sorts as punches went flying. Though Takeshi managed to dodge most of the attacks, Hayako was more worried about saving him from the Costello family in general. They were a vengeful lot, and their alliance with the Vongola itself was hanging by a thread.

As Takeshi landed another punch on the Italian's face, knocking him to the ground- a Costello guard arrived and swiftly took the Italian away without a word.

"You IDIOT! What'd you do that for?! Look at your face, your clothes! Are you out of your little tree? Do you know who you just beat up?" yelled the silverette as she ran towards the Japanese boy.

"Hahaha, um no. "

The Storm guardian mentally face-palmed herself as she got Takeshi to rest under a tree. She removed a water bottle and a hand towel from the Rain's bag. She dampened the towel and gently started cleaning the boy's arms and face.

"Stupid, that was the son of the Costello family head! They are the Vongola's _allies_. Why else would I not beat the crap out of him huh?"

"Oh yeah, that didn't occur to me!" said the Rain, his eyebrows going up in realisation.

"Anyway, I'll handle the heat from them somehow. I am the Vongola right-hand after all. "

"Don't worry Haya chan, Tsuna will understand when we tell him", said the raven with a big smile.

The silverette looked at him with concern. "I am not worried about what Tsuna will think. What I am worried about is _you_. That loser can be a real petty guy, so you'll have to watch your back."

She proceeded to clean the Japanese boy's cheek which was covered with dirt.

Takeshi found her touch surprisingly gentle. As her hand caressed his face, looking for cuts; he couldn't help but stare at her. The Rain suddenly found himself hoping this really wasn't a dream. Her soft, delicate hands were tending to his wounds, their faces were inches apart. Her silver hair gleamed in the sunlight, her eyes shone like the sea, and her pale face was coloured with the rosy glow of the setting sun. He was captivated by her beauty, and the sakura petals falling around them made the moment even more enchanting. He suddenly found himself with an urge to monopolise the silverette- to make her his own forever, to possess her heart. He wished that the moment could last forever, just so he could take in more of her radiant form.

As if on its own accord, his hand rose to touch the Storm's face. As his finger's brushed against her temple, he heard her voice.

"Yo, baseball freak, do you have a concussion? I am talking to you! Don't you dare space out on me!" pouted the silverette.

Takeshi was awoken from his trance as he suddenly pulled his hand back.

"Haha, nothing Haya chan, just wanted to see if that guy didn't hurt you or anything" replied the raven nervously.

She raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Pfft. Yeah as if _that's_ gonna happen" replied the Storm with a faint blush on her cheeks, "Anyway, c'mon you're all cleaned up now. Let's go home."

The two picked up their backpacks and headed towards their usual route.

The Rain tried putting his arm around the silverette as he always did. But this time, somehow, it felt different. He was nervous as he snaked his arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly, the Storm let him keep his arm there.

Well, who was he to complain?

The entire journey- from the field, to her house, and then to his- a big smile was plastered on Takeshi's face as he felt like he could absolutely burst with the happiness.

* * *

A bittersweet smile spread across the baseball player's face as he lay in bed recalling the memory.

_I guess that is the exact moment I fell in love huh? _

He didn't know how he was going to face her the next day. Would he be able to smile as usual for her? Would they able to go back and pretend that all this never happened? But yet, did he really want them to go back to the way it was?

Takeshi's mind was muddled up- he truly loved her and didn't want to lose her. But could he really be with her as just a good friend for the rest of his life?

**Author's note: I feel that the pace of the story isn't moving up as much as I want it to, but at the same time, there's no fun in rushed love (well, in my opinion anyway). Plus, work eats up most of my time so I only get to write on weekends (_). Once again, thank you for reading this, and I hope you'll look forward to the coming chapters! Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews- they really mean a lot to me C:**


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Hi guys, thank you for still following this story, despite the AWOL status. This is just a small update to give an idea of the long arduous journey ahead for Takeshi's love to get reciprocated. Finally, I have got time off from work and studies + ideas on moving the story forward. Thank you for the love and patience! Please look forward to the next few chapters! :3_

Hayako woke up the next morning feeling miserable. And it wasn't just the alcohol that caused it either. She had barely slept thanks to her mental state being in utter chaos. She was now not only heartbroken, but she also didn't how to feel about her best friend's feelings towards her (yes, as much as she hated to admit it, the closest people to her were Tsuna and the baseball freak). She kept jogging her memory to look for any indications that the Rain guardian would've shown his affection for her. It was hard to determine anything at all, because he was always so _nice_. And not just to her, but to everyone he ever met.

Her current plan of action was to just pretend that everything's okay. That the previous day's events never really happened. She could pretend everything was fine pretty convincingly when it came to Tsuna. After all, if she managed to suppress her emotions all these years, why should today be any different?

It was Takeshi she was concerned about. As much as it annoyed her, the guy could really see through her most of the time.

_"Guess I'll just avoid the topic for the time being. Just pretend shit is back to normal" _she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, the Rain guardian, who hadn't had much shut-eye either, was just finishing buttoning his shirt when someone knocked on his door. He hurried over to find that it was Tsuna.

"Good morning Takeshi", grinned the brunette.

"Uh, hi Tsuna. What's up? I was just coming downstairs for breakfast."

The smaller boy looked at Yamamoto's tired face and furrowed his brows in concern.

"Um, actually Takeshi, I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

Takeshi's eyes widened as it dawned upon him that maybe Tsuna discovered what the truth behind yesterday's events was.

"Um, yeah go on…"

"You look tired. Can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, sure!" as he gestured him into the room, closing the door behind himself "Just that I was um, you know, working and stuff"

"Yamamoto, you don't have to lie to me. Now that you told everyone how you feel about Haya-chan, why try and conceal it now? Besides, I always kinda knew that you liked her."

A look of surprise dawned over the raven haired boy's face. "Oh, really? Was it that obvious?"

"Haha, I don't know. Maybe. It's just that it always seemed as if she was the only one you were willing to show yourself completely too. Like everybody knows the always laughing Takeshi, but somehow it always seemed that your connection with her ran deeper."

"Huh, I never thought about it that way" replied the Rain guardian, rubbing the back of his head as he pondered upon Tsuna's statement. Maybe he did have a point there.

"You know Takeshi, I can understand that you want to be with her. But you of all people should realise by now that Haya-chan is the kind pf person who is afraid of getting too close to people." The brunette replied, as he sat on the bed. "Even though you are one of the closest people to her, she may not have realised how much the distance has reduced in five years."

Takeshi nodded in response.

"I am not telling you to give up on her. Hell, I never thought Kyoko would ever date me, let alone marry me. So try again, woo her, go slow. I am sure she will say yes" said the brunette with a smile.

"Haha, of course! Definitely!" Yamamoto replied with a grin, "I won't lose hope that easily!"

"Good, now come on downstairs before the waffles get over"

"Yeah sure thing! Come down in a jiffy."

As Tsuna left the room, Takeshi had to admit, the guy had a point. It was stupid of him to not expect the Storm guardian to react this much. With her unrequited love remaining that way, he wouldn't blame her either.

As he made his way down the hallway, his eyes met Gokudera's.

"Um, good morning Haya-chan!" said the raven haired boy with a small smile.

"Hmph, 'morning" replied the silverette, as she turned her head and walked away hastily towards the breakfast table.


End file.
